ABC! Easy as 123!
by WellThisIsANewURLInnit
Summary: A 26 chapter series of cute, funny, fluffy, and maybe comforting Movie and evo verse oneshots/drabbles. The Logan family will ALWAYS consist of Logan, Raven, and Anna/Marie/Rogue.


I have just eaten far too many unsalted, disgusting, peppered water crackers and a spoonful of chunky peanut butter. I've heard that british people hate peanut butter, there's a man on my local radio station that's british and he despises the stuff and the other two guys on the radio eat it every day. My best friend in the universe hates peanut butter on anything but toast and she also happens to be british. Quite very british, even lives in England, or Britain. Yes, they are the same country and England is not a city _in_ Britain. I've known that for years but somehow I forgot that last night or was it this morning?

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I love peanut butter and I've just had a whole spoon of it along with those revolting crackers. Maybe I should have saved the water crackers for my mom, or mum as my friend would say, seeing as she actually likes the bland old things.

But as a result of this peanut butter/cracker eating, and the odd need to dance which really is strange because I hate dancing, I always look like a flailing pelican having a seizure when I'm dancing, and because of all these things I am playing dance music and reading the british friend's old, old, old fanfics. Hint hint, brit, I'm not going to be alive forever, I was born last century after all, last millenium too.

Shit. This AN is really long now. I am rambling even more than usual. Ahem. Because of all that food, music, and odd impulses and reading, I've decided to try and make it a goal of mine to write something every single goddamn night. And no, I don't mean writing by RPing with the brit over on Greenzandra which really is fantastic. I mean honest to god writing. Maybe a few chapters even in first person view, because I'm feeling very rambly and a bit all over the place and I blame it on reading Brit's stories all night long and the two nights prior to this one. She really does ramble a lot in her writing and I love it.

Without further ado, **A is for Arrrgh!**

XXXXXXXXXX

I ain't never been a real sappy type. Nope, I'm more of a fuckin' til the early hours of the mornin', drink the fattest motherfucker in the world under a table, and kick ass til daybreak kinda fella.

But just recently, I have acquired a four year old daughter and a hellcat of a wife, and sometimes it can overwhelm those emotions that I apperantly do possess instead of havin' a hole where my soul should be. What the fuck would a guy call somethin' like that? A soul-hole? That rhymes and I hate rhymin' unintentionally, I ain't no goddamn Dr. Suess. Shit, I'm more of a Dr. Souse, but I doubt Raven would be particularly pleased with me readin' a Dr. Souse book to Marie after a long night o' gettin' soused.

Shit, where was I headed? Oh, yeah, I ain't no pansy ass sappy little girly man, but I do have feelings and that pisses me off sometimes. But not at the moment. Right this minute, I'm the happiest guy on the whole bleedin' planet, and that's because I'm sittin' on the couch with my four year old daughter watchin' her shitty puppet show. She really does love sesame street, and the letter of the day just happens to be A.

The huge yellow bird, who's name I always forget so I just call Jubilee after that goddamn firecracker, is on the screen sayin' shit about how A is for apple, ant, and asparagus. In my opinion, every single stalk of asparagus in the world needs to be obliterated with fire, but I don't voice my opinion because I don't want to give Marie yet another negative view on vegetables. She hates enough of 'em.

Nevertheless, we seem to share a viewpoint on this, as she stands up on my lap, just barely missin' my balls, and shouts that A is not for any of those things because A is for Arrrgh!

XXXXXXXXXX

So it's more of a crossover fic instead of an evoverse fic, because while the family is the same, I decided to place this particular chapter in movieverse. Sue me. I lean far more toward Evoverse, though, so I chose that one to stick it in because let's face it, nobody really goes into the X-Men crossovers all that often to see what shit's there and I want this to be seen. But movieverse, me? What the fuck? Yet again, I blame the brit. I'm probably going to talk about her far too much and blame her some more in my next chapters, and that's okay because she loves me, don't you Green Bean? You had better like this because I've mimicked your fantabulous style, even though most of it is just because I'm hyper.

Anyway… I'm going to go drink some pepsi and dance like a flailing, seizureing pelican.

Please review!

-Z


End file.
